Generally, weight and thickness of a lens for an eyewear are primary factors affecting comfortability for a wearer. Therefore, reduction in weight and thickness of the lens is essential requirement of the wearer for obtaining decreased optical aberration, enhanced wearing comfortability, and the like.
In addition, sunglasses are a form of protective eyewear designed primarily to prevent bright sunlight and high-energy visible light from reaching the eyes. The lens for the sunglasses is usually formed with a metal deposition film or a multilayer film to reflect the bright sunlight and/or the high-energy visible light impinging thereon so as to reduce the intensity and the harmful wavelength of the light into the eyes of the wearer. However, such a lens for the sunglasses may produce a significant glare effect. Therefore, it has been developed in the art to provide the lens for the sunglasses with a different visual appearance.
Referring to FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,443,608 discloses a diffuse reflecting lens which includes a first anti-reflective layer 29, a first light transmitting lens element 16, a reflective medium 27, a light transmitting adhesive layer 28, a second light transmitting lens element 19, and a second anti-reflective layer 30, which is proximate to eyes 46 of a wearer, in sequence. The first light transmitting lens element 16 is formed with a diffuse reflecting form texture composed of peaks and valleys on a surface thereof proximate to the second light transmitting lens element 19 so as to permit the light impinging the first light transmitting lens element 16 to diffuse reflection and thus to produce a light reduction effect for the eyes of the wearer.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 9,244,201 discloses a transparent multi-layer optical construction that reflects light in a diffuse manner. The transparent multi-layer optical construction is, in part, a combination of surface form and surface texture combined with a reflective medium and a scratch resistant hard coating.